Since We Were Young
by vampnira92
Summary: Half vampire, half demon, Kimiko has lived for ages but she can't remember anything from before her near-death run in with vampire hunters. A seemingly chance meeting leads her to question her past, who she really is, and why she's so deeply in love with this familiar stranger who claims to have known her since they were children. HieixOC Rated M for a reason: Lemons. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hey everyone! Welcome friends old and new alike to my old new (or new old) story! I wrote it forever ago, but I'm only just now typing, revising, editing, fixing, and posting it. I decided to post this one before I finished my Neiji story because well… my Neiji story isn't very popular… at all… I've had 1600 something hits but only 8 reviews and the story's been posted for around 6 months now. If it hasn't caught on yet, it's most likely not going to, so I'm going off on a whole new journey with you, my fans, to see what does and doesn't work since nobody reviews to tell me. ^^' **_

_**With that being said, all three of my other stories are rated T (except one chapter in my VK story). This one is NOT AT ALL RATED T. In fact, it's rated M because I swear a lot (Sorry. I'm a sailor ^^') and we start off this lovely story with a juicy, mouth-watering, sinfully good dose of vitamin C packed lemony deliciousness. That's right; I'm pulling out all the stops and getting straight down to business in this story. It's not a very long story, though, so you'll have to forgive me for that. ^^'**_

_**So, if you are offended by lemons, this is not the story for you and you should probably leave now because the lemons that I do put in this story are not necessarily essential to the plot, but they do contain information that comes up again throughout the story. This first chapter, for example, is indeed a lemon and it contains all the basic information you need to know about the main character so you don't want to skip it. If lemons don't bother you, please enjoy. I'm a bit of a pervert and have a vast imagination so I take my lemons very seriously and don't skimp on details.**_

_**Whew! Now that that's out of the way, we can all get on with the story. :) Please don't forget to review so I know what I'm doing well and what I can improve on. Whatever feedback you have, I welcome it and always respond via PM to answer any questions and personally show my appreciation. Except flames… if you write flames, I flame back. :(**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I simply borrow them to use in my own sick, twisted fantasies like this one. ^^ –Nira**_

In Love… Since We Were Young?

Chapter One

It was too easy stealing from the local museum. I'd made light work of the guards who were already there on night duty and easily hacked into the security system to fry the cameras and whatever footage they may have already gotten. It was hardly a challenge at all, stealing the museum's most valued and heavily guarded object, an exquisite sixteenth century porcelain vase with a watery mosaic scene constructed of precious and semi-precious jewels. It was said to be valued somewhere around seven million American dollars. Nobody would even realize anything had happened until daylight when the day shift guards would come in for work and be met with the grizzly sight of their fellow security officers ripped limb from limb and left in rotting piles of flesh, blood and bone where they'd been slain by my hands. By then, I'd have made a hell of a deal with my long-time partner, a buyer on the international black market, the vase would be long gone and I'd be adding to my life in the lap of luxury. I just wouldn't flaunt it like a lot of celebrities I'd seen and heard of here in the human world did.

I sauntered through the shadows and from one back alley to the next toward my modest two-story home, the vase tucked safely in my large, blood stained tote purse. As I turned into the last alley before I reached my house I saw a man about half a head taller than me casually leaning against the wall of a garage toward the end of the alley with his arms folded, head bent, and eyes closed. His hair appeared to be black and it was spiked in an impossible way that seemed to defy gravity and had a white star burst in the front and he was wearing a long black trench coat and black pants and shoes.

He must have heard me coming but he didn't look at or even acknowledge my existence until I was only a few feet away from him when he opened his eyes and looked straight into my silver eyes. I couldn't help but stare back into the intensity of his deep red orbs until I'd passed him. His gaze had made my heart skip and a fire seem to spark up inside me. If I hadn't been busy, I'd have seduced him and made him my prey. He looked like his blood would taste like hot, metallic heaven. As I crossed the street, I took a chance and glanced back to see if he was still there, but he was gone without a trace and it brought a smirk to my lips. I hadn't sensed his presence until I was within reaching distance of him, and even then I could only sense a very slight demonic aura. He was a feisty one, I could tell, and could conceal himself well here in the human world.

I got home and showered before going to meet my buyer, a museum owner, himself, in a way, specializing in illegally bought, stolen, and confiscated items. I'd worked with him for ages, now, but I figured it would be rude and uncivilized to show up to a business meeting reeking of and covered in blood. Negotiations went well, as I knew they would, and I walked away with a fourteen million dollar guarantee to be paid off within seven years to keep it low profile for both parties involved, the first two million already in my possession. Excited from the rush of it all, I decided to drop off my purse and go to a night club to celebrate and hunt. I thought I'd passed by the man from earlier again, but when I did a double take, he wasn't there so I played it off as a trick that my mind was playing on me but kept my guard up anyway. By the time the club had closed, I'd had my fill of the blood of three attractive human men who knew they were attractive and had the audacious stupidity to think that they were worth my time.

Upon returning home, I was still riding on high from the theft, the money, and the thick, sweet taste of life blood with the underlying flavor of alcohol. I locked the door behind me and as I made my way to the living room, I heard the smooth, deep voice of a man from the top of my staircase that sent a jolt down my spine. I hadn't sensed anyone, so I knew it had to be the man from the alley earlier.

"You shouldn't leave your balcony door unlocked or make yourself so easy to track, vampire…" he'd said, so I snapped my head to glare at him, baring my fangs, growling, and extending my claws.

I felt a warm breath against my neck and my eyes widened in shock as a pair of handcuffs were placed on my wrists and burned my skin.

"… you could get caught."

He was no human, that was obvious by his inhuman speed, but he wasn't a vampire, either, so what did he want with me? I'd never met him before in my life. Despite the dull burning of the handcuffs that I assumed were made of silver, I could feel his hands meandering around my body from my thighs to my neck and everywhere in between and the fire sparked within me again. Curious to see where this was going, I remained silent and allowed a smirk to grace my red lips. I could easily have gotten away but then I would have been left with the problem of getting out of the handcuffs, so I waited.

The man roughly turned me to face him and our eyes locked, his crimson to my silver. His breaths were shallow and uneven and his pupils were dilated the same way mine did when I hunted. Something about this man was oddly familiar, and despite the situation I was in, I didn't want to fight or struggle to get out of it. He ran his fingers through the length of my silver streaked red-black hair before gripping the hairs at the nape of my neck and pulling. My mouth opened slightly and a moan escaped past my lips at the pleasurable pain, so he took the opportunity and crashed his mouth to mine. His tongue ravaged every crevice of my mouth that it could reach while my own tongue fought back, wrapping itself around his.

His free hand reached into my panties and massaged my clit so I gasped into the kiss. He parted the kiss, staring deep into my eyes again and the corners of his mouth turned up into a mischievous grin.

"You don't resist me…" he stated. "Why is that?"

I didn't respond but I didn't break eye contact, either. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was driving me up the wall with lust. Why was this man that I'd never met playing with me? Why had he been tracking me? He obviously didn't want to kill me because he could have easily done it at any point, so what was his purpose with me?

He eased me onto the floor, gripping tightly onto my hips and bit into the soft, taut caramel skin of my neck where it met my shoulder. I let out a lusty sigh not allowing myself to moan, and tilting my head back and clenched my still cuffed fists. His hands hastily unbuttoned and unzipped my black skinny jeans before running over my hips again, pulling them and my panties down to remove them completely. He caressed up my legs, kissing along the insides of my thighs and pulling them farther apart until he came to my sex. He gave the briefest suck to my clit and he glanced up at my face in time to see me sharply inhale and bite my lip. I saw his pupils dilate and a grin split his lips before his warm, wet mouth covered my eager sex.

His tongue snaked into me before slowly licking up to my clit where he focused his energy, flicking across my sensitive bean at a speed to make me instantly and continuously cum and lose all resolve I may have had to deny him satisfaction in knowing that he was making me squirm. He and I both knew full well that he had full control over me the entire time. I'd allowed him to. My moaning was uncontrollable and my body tensed and writhed like an earthworm in the grip of a fisherman baiting his hook, but he held my hips fast to the ground with a bit of pressure on my lower stomach. My hands futilely attempted to break free from the cuffs to claw or grab at anything within reach, causing them to burn even more from the silver. The pain only acted to escalate my pleasure and I felt like I was going to burst or turn to a pile of ash from the intensity of the heat of my arousal. It had been ages since anyone had been able to make me squirm with so little effort exerted. I was thoroughly impressed, highly aroused, and silently begging for more.

When I felt as though I'd lose my mind, he stopped and crawled to position himself over me so our faces were only centimeters apart. "You look uncomfortable in those handcuffs," he breathed to my lips.

"Then why don't you be a gentleman… and remove them?" I panted.

"I never said I was a gentleman."

His grin was predatory and dangerously seductive as he slid two fingers into my still dripping wet and inviting sex and started probing quickly, gently pressing my g-spot with each pass. The simple act pulled a needy, animalistic sound somewhere between a moan and a growl from my throat and made my eyes roll back. I was so used to being the hunter, the one making my prey squirm and beg whether it was for more sex or mercy, but here I was, a victim in my own house and pleading for more from this familiar stranger like I'd been demoted from a tiger to a housecat.

His lips met mine, but it wasn't rough and needy like the first time he'd kissed me. It was passionate and a little more restrained and the sudden, though slight change in atmosphere both bewildered and calmed me. I noticed that I could feel his aura, now, too. He was definitely a demon, but something in the distance of my memory recognized the aura and my heart rate increased from something other than the lust and activity. I stared into his eyes and saw that they'd softened slightly and weren't as dominating.

"Kiss me," I whispered and when he obliged, a wave of comfort washed through me and I felt a tension in him release with it.

His hand withdrew from between my legs and he pulled me into a sitting position with his other hand that had been supporting his weight as he hovered over me. I heard him ruffle through cloth, presuming that he was reaching into his pocket, and shortly after I felt the handcuffs loosen and heard them fall to the ground before he slid them away. He parted the kiss and our eyes met again. His looked hopeful and lonely and so full of love and it tugged at my heart. I knew that I knew him from somewhere and that we'd been very close at some point, but I couldn't pinpoint it and it was bothering me because he so obviously knew and remembered me.

He hesitantly closed the majority of space between our lips but stopped short, asking for permission, it seemed, or waiting for my response, so I closed the gap, squeezing his shoulders before slowly running my hands down his arms, pulling the sleeves of his trench coat with them. He took it off and threw it off to the side somewhere while I tugged at his waistband, exposing his fully erect and extended shaft. I heard the slight, almost undetectable moan escape from his throat before he pulled his pants below his knees and off.

I positioned myself over him so his head was at my entrance and I saw a slight flush come over his cheeks. I tangled my fingers into the silken hairs at the nape of his neck, so he wrapped his arms tight around my torso and pulled me down onto him. I groaned and let out a breathy sigh at the welcome intrusion and he tenderly kissed my neck while I sat on it, getting adjusted to his size, feeling myself squeeze around him. I started grinding my hips into his, slowly at first, gradually picking up a bit of speed. Both of us were panting, errant moans occasionally escaping from between our lips or into each other's mouths. It felt so natural, so good, so right being filled with and surrounded by him. I felt comfortable and whole like he'd been an important missing piece in my life finally fitting back into place.

I loved him.

I didn't know his name. I didn't know where he came from or how I knew him. But the fact that was undeniable in that moment with this strange, beautiful, mysterious man was that I whole-heartedly, unconditionally, and irrevocably loved him.

We were nearing our climaxes and he crashed his lips to mine, pushing me back onto the ground and plunging himself into me faster and deeper. I moaned and clawed at the floor so as not to claw at and hurt him, squeezing myself tighter around his length, my breaths becoming sporadic and shallow.

"Ahn~! More! More! Oh my god, don't stop! I'm so close!" I hollered.

His movements became feverish, driving me up the wall into the most powerfully intense orgasm I'd had in centuries, it seemed.

"Kimiko!" he hollered my name as he spilled his hot, thick seed into me and I screamed in sinful euphoria as my entire being tensed up and vision went white.

When I came to again, the man was supporting his weight on his forearms over me, panting with his forehead pressed to mine and his eyes closed. I watched him while he caught his breath, caressing his cheek, and when he had, he opened his crimson eyes to meet my silver ones. He stood up, offering a hand to help me do the same, so I took it. We gathered our discarded clothing and started redressing, neither of us saying anything nor looking at each other. When I heard the deadbolt of the lock slide open and felt the cool breeze of a summer night rush in, I finally looked at him. His back was to me as he stood in the open doorway, but he was hesitating and looking back at me with turmoil dominating his expression. He turned on his heel and strode over to me, pulling me into a passionate kiss, taking my breath away. When he pulled away, my eyes fluttered half open.

"How did you know my name?" I breathed. "Who are you?"

"You really don't remember…" he said with a melancholy, lonely smile, but I couldn't tell if he had meant it as a statement or a question. "I've known you since we were young… Don't push yourself, but try to remember… I'll be waiting."

My eyes widened, but before I could protest and ask what he was talking about, he was already out the door and gone. I still hadn't even learned his name.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I simply borrow them to use in my own sick, twisted fantasies like this one. ^^ **_

_**Thanks to SakiHanajima1 and DemonMikoJenna for the review and story follows. I am on a roll with this story, completely rebuilding it from the ground up but still following the same basic concepts as the original and I'm loving it! So many more twists and turns! XD This might actually end up being longer than I'd originally thought. ^^ Anyway, I'm apologizing now because this chapter is a little slow, but it will start to pick up a bit here soon. Thanks for your patience, cooperation, follows, reviews, etc. You guys are the reason I continue with this wonderful hobby of mine. ^^–Nira**_

Chapter Two

It had been several years since I'd last seen that mysterious familiar stranger from the alley and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms, but I never forgot the lonely look in his deep crimson eyes or the feel of his warm, smooth skin caressing mine. There had been times when I'd thought I'd seen him, but like always, when I looked, he was gone. It was really messing with my sanity, making me feel like I was losing my mind, but I ignored that fearful part of my thoughts and continued on with my life like nothing had changed.

I tried to remember, though. It had bothered me that I'd completely lost all knowledge of this demon who'd made me feel so complete, so I strained myself, trying to force myself to remember. Sometimes I would sit for hours on end just thinking and trying to figure out where I had met him before. Oftentimes I'd have dreams, or rather nightmares of being locked in a cell or pushed off of a cliff and I'd have a vague feeling of someone being there with me, but I'd jolt awake, panting heavily and in a cold sweat before I could see what happened next. I'd had nightmares from as long as I could remember, but I could only remember the events of my life that had taken place after a certain event.

I glanced at my clock to see the time. It was nearly midnight and I had a meeting with a messenger of Koenma's, the Child God of the Spirit World. I glared at my blankets before cursing under my breath and getting up to make myself decent.

I'd never really been in contact with the Child God or any of his minions, so it was a bit of a surprise when he sought me out. In his letter, he'd said something about a job opportunity for me, but he hadn't given me any details. Having nothing to lose but time, I decided to humor him and go to this meeting. After showering and dressing in skinny jeans, combat boots, and my trench coat, I made my way to the park down the street to meet with his messenger.

When I showed up, I saw a boy who appeared to be no older than fourteen or so lazing on a bench with his head lolled back in boredom. He was dressed in what appeared to be a high school uniform and his hair was slicked back like he was some kind of thug. When he heard me coming, he looked up at me and we made eye contact.

"Are you Kimiko?" he asked.

"If you know who I am, you must be the Child God's messenger. How does a human child become a minion of the Child God of the Spirit World?" I inquired, standing my ground with my hands in my pockets.

"It's a long story," he sighed. "Did Binky Breath tell you what this was all about?"

"Negative."

"Okay then. I guess I'll let him do all the talking since I have no clue, either. Follow me."

"You're awfully rude, boy. You know my name without even offering your own in return," I stated, following him anyway.

"Sorry. The name's Yusuke Urameshi. I'm one of Koenma's Spirit Detectives."

"Charmed…" I stated in monotony.

I was intrigued. This seemingly normal human child was one of the infamous Spirit Detectives, the group of talented beings who policed and regulated the flow and balance between the three worlds. I wondered who the others were and if I'd get to meet them, as well. I followed him to a hidden corner of the park where a portal was concealed by darkness and a thick growth of bushes and stepped through the portal after him. We appeared in a vast office with papers piled high on a desk but pushed to the sides to expose the pacifier-sucking Child God, Koenma.

"Hello, Miss Akane. Welcome to the Spirit World," the Child God greeted, so I bowed.

"Good evening, Lord Koenma. I'm of the understanding that you've been tracking me for quite some time now, is that correct?"

"Yes. Are you wondering why I hadn't had you arrested instead of calling you here for a meeting?"

"You are correct in your inquiry, my Lord."

"As much as you deserve imprisonment for the crimes you've committed during your time in the Human World, I will turn a blind eye on one condition."

"And what condition might that be, my Lord?"

"I'd like for you to join my team of Spirit Detectives."

"What does that entail, exactly, my Lord?"

"Instead of causing trouble as you have been, you will eradicate and eliminate it in collaboration with your other teammates. The serious crimes you have committed up until this point will be acquitted and erased from your record entirely and everything you could possibly need will be taken care of."

"And my wants? For as long as I have lived, my Lord, I have collected quite a profit from this life of mine and I'm reluctant to relieve myself of it."

"Am I correct in assuming that you are referring to your millions of dollars coveted from your exploits as a mercenary thief?"

"Millions?!" Yusuke gasped in shock.

"Yes, my Lord, somewhere around eighty if I remember correctly," I responded, a sly grin splitting my features.

"It's still yours. I don't see the need to interfere in human economics. Should you take this opportunity, however, you will be required to live in a house with the rest of your team for the sake of convenience and ease of communication when a task is as hand."

"Your offer sounds too good to be true, my Lord. One can't help but wonder what your motives are."

"You are very talented and experienced in what you do, Kimiko. I could use your tactics, stealth, and strength to help support my other Detectives."

"I sense a fib in your voice, my Lord, but I accept your offer, seeing as though it seems I have nothing to lose and everything to gain," I grinned. "Where shall I sign?"

Koenma produced a contract from somewhere amongst his mile high stacks of papers and slid it across his desk toward me. Without a second thought, I put pen to paper and signed. Shortly after, Koenma called for a woman named Botan and a portal appeared beside his desk. A woman with pink eyes and blue hair in a high ponytail dressed in a kimono of a gaudy shade of pink to match her eyes stepped forth and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Botan, guide to the River Styx. Nice to meet ya, and welcome to the team," she smiled wide and I instantly disliked her. She was too cheerful and bubbly. It was almost sickening how bright she was for her being a reaper. "I'll show you to your room."

I bowed, bidding my farewell to the Child God and Botan, Yusuke and I stepped through the portal into a large living room. Yusuke flopped onto the couch in front of the large television screen and turned it on, seeming completely at ease and at home while Botan beckoned for me to follow her. She led me up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway with doors on either side, and small nametags beside the doors marking who they belonged to. We reached a door with "Kimiko Akane" beside it and before we entered, Botan paused in front of it, blocking my way.

"Before we go in, you have to finish it. There is a room behind this door that will transform into whatever room you imagine it to be, furniture and all, but it only works once. Now is your one chance to create your dream bedroom and attached bathroom, so make sure it's something that you can live and not get bored with," she explained. "Close your eyes as you step through the door and imagine your room to the last detail. When you finish, open your eyes and it'll all be there. I'll be waiting out here so I don't affect your room with my own thoughts."

"Thank you," I stated, so I placed my hand on the door knob before closing my eyes and letting myself in, closing the door behind me.

I imagined a large but simple room with the basics—a bed, dresser, end tables and lamps—and added minor details like a fully stocked entertainment system with a surround sound stereo, a large walk in closet, a bathroom with the basics but a Jacuzzi tub instead of a regular bath tub, and a door on the far wall that led to a balcony close enough to reach or jump out onto a sturdy bough of a large tree. When I'd looked around to make sure I was content with what I'd come up with, I left the room to find Botan still standing outside, waiting for me.

"Is everything the way you wanted it to be?" she smiled.

"Yes, it is. Thank you."

"Excellent! Now let's go introduce you to the rest of the team. They should all be home by now."

I followed her back to the living room and I was slightly surprised to see so many people there. Yusuke was sitting on the couch in an intense video game battle with a large, muscle-head looking orange haired male who also looked like a thug. A very attractive demon male with long, ruby red hair was wearing all white and sitting in a lounge chair beside the bookshelf, reading. Two girls, a demon and a human sat on the bench that accompanied an elegant black grand piano, chatting and giggling. The human had brown hair and appeared to be wearing the female version of the same school uniform as Yusuke and the demon girl had teal hair and was wearing a traditional kimono. Upon my entrance with Botan, the demon male's eyes looked up to acknowledge our presence and a friendly smile graced his lips.

"Hello. You must be our new teammate. I'm Youko Kurama," the red head stated.

He smelled floral and earthy and his emerald green eyes were dazzling but he smelled like he would taste like eating a spoonful of potting soil, so I put it out of my mind to nibble at him if I got the chance. Instead, I bowed to remain courteous.

"Kimiko Akane. It's a pleasure," I replied.

"You're awfully pretty," the orange haired human spoke up with a stupid smile and a blush across his cheeks.

I cringed at how repulsive I found him, both in appearance and scent. He smelled of body odor and dirty, sweaty laundry, but again, I forced myself to remain courteous. "Thank you… and you are?"

"Kazuma Kuwabara. Nice to meet you, Kimiko."

"Charmed, I'm sure."

"I'm Keiko, and this is Yukina," the human girl smiled.

I nodded to them, staring at Yukina. Something about her struck a chord with me just like my first meeting with the strange man from the alley had, but I didn't have time to mull it over before Botan smiled in her still eerily peppy manner, facing me.

"Only the guys are Spirit Detectives. Keiko is Yusuke's childhood friend and Yukina is an ice maiden Lord Koenma and the team have vowed to help. She's looking for her long lost brother," she explained. "There's one more member who isn't here yet. His name is Hiei Jaganshi and he's a fire demon. He has a tendency to appear and disappear when he feels like it, but he should be here soon, I should think. He doesn't say much, and when he does he has a bit of a sarcastic attitude, but you don't say much, either, so I'm sure you'd get along just fine."

I nodded, thinking that she talked way too much about nothing important and made my way to the window to examine the grounds.

"Kimiko, do you have a boyfriend?" Keiko asked, so I glanced at her, slightly taken aback by her direct audacity to ask me such a personal question.

"No."

"Why not? You are really pretty. I can't see why you wouldn't."

"I don't have the time or patience for the majority of the men that I encounter," I retorted, sharp in tone. I stopped myself from adding, 'and the ones I do have time for are merely a meal.'

"You must have had a boyfriend at some point, though, right?"

I turned to face her with a sigh, taking a seat on the windowsill, deciding to entertain these childish girls. "Not exactly… though there is a man I love. I've been looking for him for quite some time, now."

Keiko and Botan both gasped and leaned in closer, chomping at the bit to know more.

"Really? What's his name?" Botan asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How are you in love with someone if you don't even know their name?"

"Even I don't understand how, exactly. But I do know that I love him."

"Well, what's he like? What kind of person is he? What does he look like?" Keiko inquired.

Just then a man walked into the living room. He was about a half a head taller than me, and his hair was blue-black with a white starburst in the front, and it was spiked in a way that seemed to defy gravity. From across the room our eyes met, his crimson to my silver and my heart skipped a beat before pumping out of control behind my ribcage.

"Hello, Hiei. Welcome back. We have a new teammate," Kurama stated with a smile, still with his nose buried in his book.

"That's the guy I was telling you about, Kimiko, the last member of our team," Botan stated. "Hiei, this is—."

"Kimiko Akane," the man stated, and hearing his voice, I melted. It was him. I'd finally found him, and now I wasn't going to let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**__** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I simply borrow them to use in my own sick, twisted fantasies like this one. ^^**_

_**This chapter is a little on the short side, and I'm apologizing for that now. I haven't completely decided yet, but I think the next chapter will be another lemon, simply because of the way I end this chapter. Again, I haven't decided yet, though I've already started writing it. XD Thanks to SakiHanaJima1 for your continued support and enthusiasm for this humble story of mine. I hope each chapter continues to hold your interest and throw exciting new twists at you. :) –Nira**_

Chapter Three

"You two know each other?" Yusuke inquired, looking between Hiei and me.

"We've met," Hiei stated in response, the connection between our eyes never breaking.

My mind was in turmoil with my pride and emotions. My emotions told me that I wanted to run into his arms and bury my fingers in the hair that I knew would feel like strands of silk between them as our mouths consumed each other, but my pride argued that it was childish and weak. My pride told me that I wanted to throw an arrogant, sarcastic comment at him about his absence, but my logic couldn't find the words to say and my heart couldn't put any venom behind them even if it had.

"When? I've been with Kimiko all day and we never ran into you," Botan inquired.

"It was a long time ago… wasn't it, Kimiko?"

Images of our last meeting ran through my mind and his eyes boring straight through to my soul only helped to intensify the lust and bewildering shame in still not knowing how we knew each other that were bubbling up inside me. I could smell him from across the room. He smelled like salt, blood, and wood fire and charcoal smoke, but there was an undertone of freshness that smelled like the crisp air of winter. I hadn't paid much heed to his scent during our last encounter together, but now that I had, I wanted to devour everything about him. My pupils dilated and I felt my fangs and claws lengthen as my breathing became shallow and a dull, throbbing pain pulsated in my abdomen and my throat burned.

"Kimiko, are you feeling alright? You look ill," Yukina inquired, worry in her voice, and my eyes widened.

I hadn't paid much mind to Yukina, either, until she'd spoken to me directly since Keiko had introduced her instead of her introducing herself. She smelled like winter, too, with a hint of lavender and a minute undertone of smoke. She smelled just as enticing as he did, though in a different way, and when I saw her eye color, I bit my lip. They were crimson—the same lovely, deep red as Hiei's, though her eyes were softer and gentler than Hiei's. I looked between Yukina and Hiei who hadn't moved an inch or taken his gaze off of me and I started to fidget and whine as the pain, guilt, and lust, both sexual and blood continued to increase with such tempting scents and the promising warmth of fresh blood surrounding me.

"I—… I have to go," I rasped through dry, parched lips and an equally dehydrated throat.

"But—!" Botan protested.

Just as I was about to make a mad dash for the door, a portal appeared behind Hiei and Koenma stepped forward.

"It looks like I came just in time," he said, noticing me losing my mind. "Here, I thought you could use this."

He tossed a clear package filled with a thick, dark red liquid at me and a grin spread across my face as I caught it. I instantly bit into the package and moaned as the sweet, metallic substance washed over my tongue. It was cold and had some kind of chemical in it, probably to prevent the blood from coagulating, but it was blood none the less and I savored every last drop of it.

"Is that—?" Yusuke inquired and I could smell his and almost everyone else's fear as the realization hit them of what it was that I was drinking.

"And did she just—?" Kuwabara added.

"Yes, it's exactly what it looks like," Koenma answered for me. "Kimiko is half vampire. She can survive on human food, but she'd need vast quantities of it to fill her up, and she'd never truly be satisfied, so this is the next best option."

"I was wondering how you were going to deal with that little trait of mine, my Lord," I grinned, my voice sultry as I licked my lips and looked at him. "My Lord does realize that those packages of yours still don't quite hit the spot, don't you?"

"You can still hunt if you need to, but absolutely no killing and everyone in this room is off limits. The blood packets are just an added safety measure."

"No worries, my Lord. Hardly anyone here seems appealing to me." I made eye contact with Hiei again, intentionally this time, and a mischievous smirk played across my face. I saw his pupils dilate and heard his breath hitch and heart skip for just a moment in excitement and I purred.

"H-hardly anyone? That means someone seems appetizing, r-right?" Kuwabara stuttered and I shot a glare at him. He'd killed my entire mood and turned it sour in even thinking that he was worth anything or that I may have found him appealing in any way whatsoever.

"Don't flatter yourself, human. I find you particularly revolting. Your scent is reminiscent of a man's sports locker on a hot summer day," I snapped in disgust and I heard Yusuke chuckle at the comment. "I am also not fond of women. Their blood is too sweet and contains a dizzying amount of hormones, human or not, so you may stop cowering, ladies. Rest assured, I will not harm you."

"Still, there will be a full stock of these blood packages for you during your stay with us, Kimiko," the Child God reiterated.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness and concern, my Lord," I'd said, dismissive.

With that, Koenma said his farewells and took his leave through the portal in whence he'd come while I helped myself to another blood packet and sat in the windowsill. Tension hung thick in the air as everyone's eyes except Hiei's and Kurama's were set on me as Kurama's were still on his book and Hiei's were cast outside through the window across the room from me, though I knew he could see my reflection as I could see his.

"Okay, this is all really weird. There's something big going on between you and Hiei. There's gotta be if his presence could send you into a craze like that," Yusuke demanded.

"Oh?" I asked, playing coy.

"Come on, spill it! How do you know each other?" Botan pressed.

"I—… I don't remember…" My tone was melancholy and I felt it dominate my expression and deflate my demeanor. I hated to admit it. It was a shameful fact that I'd been dealing with since I'd last been in Hiei's company.

"Why don't you remember?" Keiko asked, hushed.

I finished my blood packet and stood up, walking past the girls and into the kitchen to discard the plastic. I didn't return to my windowsill perch and opted, instead, to go to my room, ignoring their probing eyes.

"I was shot in the head once," I called as I left the room, hoping to placate them somewhat. "Perhaps that has something to do with it."

I walked straight to my bathroom and ran the hot water for a shower. My mind was lost to as far back as I could remember.

_Something sizzled and burned through my head from my temple and everything was white, but I was still conscious. I didn't understand what was going on or why, but I could hear everything that was going on._

"_Kimiko Akane. It's about time I've finally taken you down for all the pain you've caused my family. It's taken us a lot of time to research and train on how to kill a vampire," I heard, and I was surprised to hear that the voice was that of a woman. I was even more surprised and slightly confused that I vaguely recognized her voice. I couldn't pinpoint where from, though._

_I then heard her crouch down beside me and continue; "I know you can hear me. You're not dead yet. To kill you that quickly and painlessly would be an injustice to my son. I know you know damn well who I am and what I'm talking about, don't you, you heartless succubus slut?"_

_I really had no inkling of a clue what she was talking about. I didn't even know who she was._

_Her voice was then replaced by that of a man further away but still nearby. Maybe he was standing above me? I vaguely recognized his voice, too. "Does it hurt, bitch? Huh? How does it feel having your own life's blood draining from your disgusting fucking body? How does it feel knowing that you're going to die?"_

"_You probably don't have a god that you pray to. Now would be a good time to get acquainted with one while you still have some life in you. Perhaps they could save your pathetic excuse of a soul," the woman stated. "I hope they don't, though. I hope your soul gets dragged to the deepest, darkest pits of Hell and you suffer for the rest of eternity."_

_At that point, I found strength somewhere and I laughed. "Who says I have… a soul to begin with?" I muttered, my vision still white and incomprehensible. "I have no place… in Hell, either… They kicked me out… when I turned down the devil's offer… to become his wife." The woman was infuriated and kicked me in the face with all the strength she had in her body, and I was out for real._

When I woke up there was a silver bullet on the ground beside me and I could smell the metallic scent of blood. My vision had returned, so I looked around. I was covered in and surrounded by an ugly, ruddy red-brown puddle of dried blood. All I knew was that my name was Kimiko Akane, I'd been shot in the head by a crazy couple who apparently knew me and left me for dead but I survived, I was a vampire, and I was ravenously thirsty. I brought my hand to my throat and swallowed hard, remembering that insatiable thirst and how it burned my throat and tied my stomach into knots. It was uncomfortable. I didn't like it…

Then something odd struck me. I couldn't sense him, but I could smell him, even through the steam from my shower. There was an intruder in my room, but I quickly finished my shower to greet him anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**__** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I simply borrow them to use in my own sick, twisted fantasies like this one. ^^ **_

_**I'm apologizing now. I won't tell you why because you'll figure it out by the end of this chapter, but just know that I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. T^T Sometimes the characters control the story rather than me as the writer and that's exactly what happened in this chapter. I had every intention of one thing happening, and then it just… didn't… because Kimiko couldn't deal with it… I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you somehow, I swear! Please enjoy the chapter anyway! ******__And don't forget to review. Thanks again to SakiHanaJima1 for your continued support ^^_–Nira

Chapter Four

I walked out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around me and saw Hiei sitting propped up in my bed by pillows with one knee bent and his arm rested on it and head lulled back. His gaze captured mine and I saw and heard the excitement and arousal flash over him as he took a sharp breath and his body tensed up upon the sight of me in my near nudity.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I've come to the realization that I'll be waiting forever if you try to figure it out on your own," he stated, blunt and to the point. "I didn't understand how or why you could have lost all of your memories of such an extended period of time until you said you'd been shot in the head."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You haven't forgotten your past. It just no longer exists in your brain. That bullet must have destroyed your frontal lobe where your long term memory was stored. Being half vampire, you survived because your cells were able to regenerate, but they're new cells, not the ones you lost."

"I suppose that would make sense… Still, what do you intend to do about it?"

"I haven't decided yet…"

Both of us remained silent for a moment, our gazes locked on each other. Seeing him there and knowing that he was without a doubt sitting on my bed, my emotions began to boil. Why had his absence both infuriated and saddened me to no end? Why did my heart race whenever he was near and why did his presence make my breath catch in my throat? I was so angry with him for not staying in contact with me after our last encounter together, and I was equally confounded as to why it mattered to me so much and why I felt so strongly about him. I hadn't even known his name until earlier that day.

"Yukina…" I stated, attempting to change the subject and distract myself. In retrospect, it would only make it worse.

"What about her?" he asked.

"You have the same blood-red eyes… and your scents are almost complete opposites, and yet so similar… Why is that?"

"It's not important."

"But it is. I don't understand why you both smell so tempting. Though your scent is far more appealing, hers would be equally so if she were of the opposite sex."

"Why is my scent more appealing?" he inquired.

"You are male, for one. You heard my complaint about the blood of women… but it's more than that. She smells clean but slightly tainted, though tainted in a way that the impurities improve upon the original flavor. Her scent is as if she would taste of cold lavender water sweetened with honey melted over a wood fire to offer it a slight essence of smoke. It isn't unpleasant in the least, but it is not particularly to my liking.

"You, on the other hand…"

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath through my nose, and opened my eyes as I slowly let it out in an uneven sigh through lips cracked in a sumptuous grin. I had rekindled the lust in myself that had been smothered by Kuwabara's idiocy until it was burning low and intense like the embers of a fire without fuel. I felt my body both tense and relax simultaneously, pupils dilate, and eye lids droop as my silver eyes pierced through the bloody pools of his eyes. He sat up a bit more erect, his body tensing and heart beating faster, but there was no fear in his actions, eyes, or movements, conscious or not.

"Everything about you screams 'blood' and 'heat,'" I purred, slinking across the room toward him and he eagerly followed my every move, turning to face me. "I don't think you realize how you baffle me so."

"Please explain. I'm intrigued."

"Your scent is of the salt of toil and the blood of thousands doused on rock, soaked into wood, and set aflame. I can smell searing heat and taste death when I look into the tempting windows of your soul and it sends my heart and rationality into war with each other."

Hiei had turned his entire body so that he was sitting on the edge of the mattress, facing me, and I tenderly held his face, peering deep into his eyes. I could hear his heart pounding hard against his ribcage and the shake in each breath he let out, but his facial expression remained calm and collected as he stared back with his crimson eyes filled with passion.

"I don't know you. I know nothing about you. I didn't even know your name until Botan mentioned you and you walked into the room… Up until then, you'd been a stranger with a past somehow connected to mine, but I can't deny that I have very strong feelings for you, Hiei," I cooed. "I crave you. I need you. I have to have you. I have an insatiable urge to devour everything that is you and have it never run scarce for as long as I may live."

I caressed his cheek and traced my thumb over his plump, perfectly shaped bottom lip, reveling in the warm, taut smoothness of his pale flesh and the stark contrast of his fair complexion with my own caramel skin. He stood, his movements slow and deliberate and his eyes taking on a sultry glow. His hand slid across my back, wrapping his arm around my waist, and his other hand caressed my cheek, pulling me toward him until I could feel the heat of his breath against my lips.

"You're so cruel to deny me that which you know I desire…" I hummed.

"Tell me… I want to hear you say it," he growled, his voice and eyes low, sumptuous, and seductive.

"I want you... Hiei."

His lips captured mine in a fierce embrace and at the contact, a low, guttural moan escaped from the confines of his vocal chords. I hummed back, tugging at his waistline and he chuckled, slowly pulling away from the kiss. I glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so impatient. It's been years. Don't you want to savor our first time together since so long ago?"

My glare hardened and I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into a rough, needy kiss. He snickered again, but he didn't resist and his hands firmly gripped onto my rear, pulling me closer into him and pressing my aroused sex against his hardened length. I moaned and slid my fingers into his hair, my grip on his shirt loosening and turning to caress the taut flesh along his neck. I could feel his pulse beating just below the surface and his skin felt like fire under my cool touch. I pulled away enough to feast my eyes upon his statuesque though slight physique and I couldn't take it anymore. With a single slash of my extended claws, I tore his shirt to shreds, grazing against his skin enough to break the surface and entice droplets of his blood to paint his beautiful porcelain flesh.

I pushed him back onto the bed and seductively crawled over him, lapping up the tempting crimson liquid that had begun to roll down his torso, the towel wrapped about me loosening and beginning to slip. I tugged at his waistband again, but he didn't resist this time and allowed me to continue. A grin spread across my face and I pulled his pants and boxers down in as swift a movement as I'd torn his shirt, freeing his shaft from its tight confines. Without hesitation or a second thought, I took his length into my mouth and began sucking and bobbing on it as if it were a popsicle.

The moans that slipped from between his parted lips only acted as encouragement for me. My tongue danced around the sides and played with his head and his hips acted of their own accord, bucking into my mouth with each downward bob to push himself even farther into my mouth until he'd reached my throat. My eyes traveled to his face and everything about the way he moved and the contortions that his muscles would twist his expressions into turned me on even more.

"Holy shit, Kimiko," he panted, gripping tightly onto the sheets below him and groaning. "I'll cum if you don't stop."

"Then cum for me," I purred.

I sucked harder, quickening my ministrations and rolling his testicles in one hand, playing with myself with the other. I moaned, entirely engrossed in the naughty deeds I was delighted to be partaking in. Hiei groaned and panted, his breaths coming quicker and I could feel his length pulsing, signaling that he was close to reaching his climax.

"Fuck! I'm— I'm—!" he hollered as his thick, hot seed emptied into my mouth and I swallowed it, not wishing to make a mess of my sheets.

When he'd finished, I sucked him clean and was pleased to see that he was still aroused. He grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me on top of him, finally letting loose the towel from my slender frame before rolling over to hover over me and a smirk played across my face. He was just as excited as I was for it having been such a long time ago that we'd made love. I had a feeling that neither of us would be getting much sleep that night.

He took one breast into his mouth and fondled the other while his other hand massaged my sensitive sex. His fingers spread my lips and made way for his finger to probe into the depths of my inviting heat. I whined, squirming beneath him and panting. He lifted his head from my pert nipple and kissed and licked his was to my face until he was staring into my silver orbs only centimeters away.

"Kiss me," I demanded and as he obliged, his tongue wrestling with mine, he snuck another finger into me, rousing a lustful moan from within me as he slowly stroked my sweet spot.

"You're so responsive, Kimiko… even something as slight as just me barely touching you sends you into a panic," Hiei smirked, withdrawing his fingers as slowly as his self-control would allow him and barely grazing against my bean. It sent a current through me and made me inhale a sharp breath and he slowly inserted his fingers back into me.

"Hiei, please…" I whined, literally pleading for him to take me. "Stop teasing me. I need to feel you inside of me. I can't handle the suspense anymore… please."

He moaned and his lips met mine. When he pulled away, his crimson eyes were liquid sex and raw passion as they stared into the silver mirrors that were my own and he positioned himself to enter me.

"Those eyes…" he cooed.

"Hiei…" I caressed his cheek and wrapped my legs around his waist, smiling up at him.

He slowly slid into me and we both exhaled in elation. His hips thrust into mine in a slow, even rhythm and our eyes remained locked, peering deep into each other's souls. His was dark and full of pain. It was lonely and mysterious and beautiful, just as he had been when I'd first been reunited with him, but there was a glimmer of hope that seemed to be pulsating and growing. I wondered what he saw when he looked into my own soul. Was it anything like his? Did I have a beautiful, lonely soul?

"Kimiko, stop thinking so much," he cooed and my eyes widened in shock. "Enjoy this moment with me. Nothing else matters but this time that we have together…"

I felt a warm trail of wetness roll down my cheek and Hiei stopped moving, his expression turning to one of unease. His hand tenderly held my cheek and wiped away my tear with his thumb, but the trail was replaced with another one. The tears came freely and I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him like a child.

"I want to remember… I want to understand… Why do I love you this much? Does time have a meaning… if so much of it could be lost so easily?"

He didn't say anything, but he sat up, still holding me and stroked my hair. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it didn't matter. Time seemed to be something of no importance anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**__** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I simply borrow them to use in my own sick, twisted fantasies like this one.**_

_**Hey everyone! Just to let you know, in this chapter Hiei uses telepathy for the first time. To indicate when either he or Kimiko uses telepathy, the text will be italicized and in asterisks like this:**__ *Yes, this is a random sentence used to prove a point.* __**This is also the chapter where you start to learn more about Kimiko's past with the help of our favorite fire demon. Also, from this chapter on, any flashbacks or memories will be italicized but not in asterisks like this: **__Again, this is another random sentence to prove a point.__** I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review. ^^**__–__**Nira**_

Chapter Five

When I woke up, I felt a weight around my arms and my eyes felt as if they were stuck together. When I forced them open, I felt warm breath against my hair and dampness on my pillow and figured I'd been crying in my sleep again. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence because of the nightmares I'd had when I tried to force myself to remember Hiei, so I ignored it and looked up at Hiei's sleeping face. He looked calm and relaxed which was different from the usual scowl that tensed his face and only seemed to soften even slightly when he was with me. I caressed his cheek, enjoying his warmth for a moment before snaking out of his arms so as not to wake him up.

I slipped into a long silk robe to make myself somewhat decent and walked to the kitchen and past Yusuke and Kuwabara who were eating cereal and watching Saturday morning cartoons in the living room. I waved a half-hearted greeting when they waved and I grabbed a packet of blood from the fridge. I sat at the table, drinking it, deep in thought about the events of the day before. I was so lost to my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the girls surround me, leaning across the table and staring at me. When I finally snapped back to reality, I realized how close they were and began to have a bit of a panic attack. They were too close.

"If you value your lives, you'll distance yourselves from me right now," I threatened and they immediately sat down. "What's so interesting for you all to be so close to me?"

"You look different… You're kind of glowing," Keiko stated with a smile.

"Glowing?"

"There's a sadness about you, too," Yukina added.

"Did something happen?" Botan inquired.

I stood, ignoring her and walked to throw the plastic from my blood packet away. As I was leaving the kitchen, Hiei walked in with sleep still in his eyes and I paused, my heart skipping a beat. I could feel a flush rise to my cheeks. It only deepened in color when his eyes lit up upon seeing me and a grin graced his lips.

_*Good morning.* _I heard his voice telepathically and whatever doubts or fears I'd had vanished and were replaced with a smile.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

_*Best sleep I've had in ages.*_

The girls were looking back and forth between Hiei and me, trying to figure out what had just happened and why I'd addressed him but ignored Botan.

"What are you gawking at?" I demanded.

"The man you're in love with…" Yukina started. "…is Hiei, isn't he?"

"What?! No way! It couldn't be! … could it?" Botan hollered and a mischievous smirk turned up the corners of my lips.

"What gave it away?" I inquired.

"Wha—?! You're kidding right?!"

"Well… you seemed to soften when you saw him just now… and yesterday you had such a powerful reaction to his presence. You must have strong feelings for him to react in such extremes… right?"

"You're quite perceptive, Yukina. I feel as though I've seen you somewhere before… Have we met before?"

"I don't believe so…"

"Kimiko, get dressed. I have something I want to show you," Hiei demanded, his expression tense and it caught me off guard for a brief moment.

"What's with all these secrets?! It's not fair!" Botan whined.

"There are no secrets. It's just no business of yours to know," I retorted and left to my room to shower and dress.

I returned to the living room when I'd finished to find Hiei waiting for me in the windowsill. He stood upon seeing me and motioned for me to follow him, so I did without question, my stomach turning in knots in anxiety and anticipation of what it could possibly be that he wanted to show me. We walked outside through a patio door in the kitchen and into the woods where a portal stood waiting for us behind a tree. We stepped through and in the distance I could see a mountain with a river flowing through its valley.

"Where are we?" I breathed, feeling a twang of familiarity somewhere deep inside me.

"We're in the Demon World… You don't remember what your other half is, do you?"

"No, I don't. I've lived as a vampire for so long that I never really questioned what my other half could be… that, and I didn't know I was only half until yesterday when the Child God brought me those blood packages."

He didn't say anything else, but he started walking toward the mountain and I obediently followed. It took days of walking just to reach the mountain's base and the whole time, my stomach was uneasy. I didn't like this place. Something about it struck a chord and enticed loathing from deep within me. We climbed higher and higher up the mountain, Hiei seeming to know exactly where he was going, and the higher we climbed, the colder it got. Eventually we reached a point overlooking a village. Even from a distance I could see only women wandering around, and everything was frozen over.

"What is this place?"

"This is the land of the Koorime."

"This is Yukina's home village? What are we doing here?"

"You and I were born here… We were also cast out."

"Cast out? Why?" I gasped.

"This village has no place for men. Interaction with men is forbidden, as is bearing a man's child. My father was a fire demon. Your father was a vampire. They called us 'cursed,' and to keep the village pure, they cast us off the face of the mountain as examples of the evil that men brought when we were still only children."

"Yukina… She's looking for her lost brother… You're her brother, aren't you?"

"Yes… but I have no intention of ever telling her."

"This place… as soon as I saw the mountain, a deep, powerful loathing has been thrashing at my heart. Ever since the last time we met, I've been trying to remember, but all I've gotten are nightmares of being locked in a cell. It was cold and dark and damp… and I was so thirsty…"

I brought my hand to my throat as it began to burn, remembering the searing heat and scratchy pain of extreme thirst. It made my mouth dry just thinking about it.

"You would have been fine living here if you hadn't been caught feeding. You would have been able to blend in better than I would have, but you were discovered and locked away for days before the banishment. I'd been caught trying to sneak out of my house and locked up the day before you arrived. My mother had tried to keep me hidden, but I grew restless."

There was a pause as I thought about everything he'd just said. My mother was an ice maiden, my father was a vampire, and Hiei and I had both survived being thrown from the side of a mountain when we were children. Did our parents just allow them to throw us away? Where were our fathers during all of this? What happened to our parents after the fact?

"How did we survive the fall?" I inquired.

_*You took the fall for me.*_

Hiei had pulled me into his thoughts and I was immersed in his flashback.

_I saw myself through Hiei's eyes, just a child of no more than five years old. I looked ragged and tired, and I was thin and frail from not having fed in days. My face was damp from tears slowly rolling down my cheeks from my dead eyes, and my long red-black hair was tangled and matted from a lack of care and maintenance. Even so, there was compassion and empathy tingeing my emotions as I looked at myself in my pitiful state. Was that how Hiei had felt at the time?_

_The young me looked back at a wailing woman with silver eyes and crimson hair who kept calling my name while she was held by another woman, also wailing. She had deep red eyes and teal hair and a child who appeared to be a toddler or no older than two with the same color eyes and hair clung to her leg. She looked like an older version of Yukina and I assumed that she was Hiei's mother, so the woman she was holding must have been mine and the child must have been Yukina._

"_All that is impure must be swept clean, and the cursed must be cast out. May these two bastard children give their evil lives as reminders to us who are pure of the balance of our lives as Koorime," an elder woman stated and there was a chorus of agreements, all in female voices._

_The young me looked at Hiei, our eyes meeting, and my eyes widened. I felt my heart rate increase as we had a silent exchange of some sort that neither of us could really pinpoint. I wasn't sure what the young me saw in his expression to make my eyes light up like that, but when two women came up behind us and pushed us off the edge, my little hand reached out and took hold of Hiei's. I pulled him into me as we fell, holding him as tight as my weakened state would allow me, and I could feel our pulses racing in synchronization with each other. We were clutching onto each other for dear life and my eyes looked down to see how far we were from the ground, so Hiei looked too._

_Before we hit, the young me turned so that I would take the majority of the damage, screaming out as we made contact and a sickening crunch echoed out as something in me shattered. The two of us were ripped apart by the force of the landing and Hiei tumbled a good distance from me. I could feel the pain of fresh scrapes and bruises forming as if they were my own injuries. When he'd finally stopped rolling and pushed aside the pain, his eyes widened and he gasped, jumping up to see if I was okay. He ran over to me and knelt beside me, panicking as he looked me over, unsure of what to do. I was unconscious and sprawled out in an unnatural position with my back twisted out of place._

"_No… No, don't die! You can't die!" Hiei hollered over me, tears spilling over his eyelids. I could feel the warmth of their trails. He was desperate for me not to die. "What should I do?! Oi, wake up! Tell me what I should do to help you! Oi!"_

The flashback ended and I was left breathless and speechless as I stared at him, wide eyed. Relief swept over me with the realization that my mother hadn't wanted to let them outcast me, but there was still loathing for the cold-hearted women who had agreed to our execution.

"It's apparent that this isn't your first time back here… You despise them, too, don't you?" I inquired, glaring at the frosty village below us.

"Are you wondering why I haven't slaughtered the whole village?" he asked back.

"Yes."

"I pity them. They're icy and cold by nature and they've never felt the warmth or enjoyed the company of anyone from the opposite gender. Their entire lives have been frozen over and stuck in the same ways that they've been for centuries. There's no passion."

I remained silent for a while, not taking my eyes from the mundane lives of the women below me, contemplating what Hiei had just said. They were indeed pitiable, but there was still hatred smoldering below it for casting two children from a mountainside with the intent to kill them. Even if it hadn't been mine and Hiei's fates twisted, it was still unforgivable for them to wish harm upon any child, in my eyes, regardless of who it was or how they were conceived.

"Let's go home. There is no longer a need for us to be here," I stated, turning my back to those who shunned me and starting the trek back down the mountainside, Hiei by my side.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**__** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I simply borrow them to use in my own sick, twisted fantasies like this one. **_

_**Hey everyone! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I've been a bad fanfic mommy and neglecting my stories. I didn't think anyone was interested because I wasn't getting any reviews or anything, and then I got a few more favorites within just a couple days of each other so I decided to stop slacking and get back on it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was struggling with it because I didn't like where it was going and I lost interest, but I'm back now (kind of). I'm still not completely into it, but if I have people waiting on new installments, I can muster up inspiration somewhere (usually). **_

_**Again, I apologize for neglecting this story and my few loyal fans. I will really put in the effort to continue and finish this story, so please don't forget to review because your reviews and favorites and such are what really keep me going. Without them, my attention span dwindles at an alarming rate and stories go unfinished. ^^' **__–__**Nira**_

Chapter Six

We'd returned home days later and were greeted by Kurama in the kitchen. Apparently he'd been gathering ingredients to make dinner for everyone.

"Welcome home," he smiled. "How was your trip?"

"Informative," I stated, going straight to the refrigerator and taking out two blood packs. I hadn't eaten or fed since before we'd left and I was famished.

"Do you remember everything about your past now?"

"No, not everything. We just scratched the surface," Hiei answered for me as I sank my teeth into the plastic pouch and guzzled the too cold liquid. "Hopefully it'll jog more of her memories, but for now, we'll leave it be."

"It's probably for the best. It's never a good idea to overload the brain with information," Kurama smiled.

From watching the two of them, I could tell that they were close. They seemed very comfortable and laid-back with each other, and Hiei hadn't hesitated to answer Kurama or shot a sarcastic remark back as he would have if anyone else had asked. I assumed that Kurama knew about the trip and where Hiei had taken me, as well, since he'd asked.

I finished off my first blood pouch and before biting into the other, inquired upon their relationship. "You know each other well?"

"Yes. We've worked together a couple times before joining the team. I also know quite a bit about you, Kimiko. Hiei's told me a lot over the years," Kurama smiled.

"You must be quite a character for Hiei to trust you with such information. I look forward to getting to know you."

Just then Yusuke walked in, complaining loudly that he was hungry and paused, seeing Hiei and me. A mischievous grin spread across his face and he chuckled.

"You're finally back, huh? You two were sure gone for a long time. Where did you go?" he probed.

"The Demon World," I stated, blunt and finishing my second pack.

"Seriously? That doesn't sound romantic in the least. What did you do?"

"It wasn't meant to be a romantic getaway. And what does it matter what we did? It's of no concern to you either way."

I threw my plastic away and sighed, looking between Hiei and the fridge. My hunger wasn't satiated and fresh blood was always best.

"What is it?" Hiei asked, noticing my dilemma.

"I'm debating about whether or not I want to take advantage of you… but I think I shall pass for today and unfortunately bear with the subpar product that the Child God has supplied me with," I sighed.

"It's not as good as hunting 'cause it's cold, right? Why not just nuke it? It'll at least make it warmer so it's almost like the fresh stuff. I mean, it'll still taste like chemicals, but it would probably be more bearable," Yusuke suggested, and I looked at him in surprise.

"I'm shocked, Urameshi. That's actually a good idea. I suppose that means you're not as dumb as you appear to be."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"I meant it as a compliment."

I placed a new blood pack into the microwave and warmed it for a moment. When I bit into it, it still tasted of chemicals, but it was indeed much more bearable and I smiled.

"Better?" Kurama chuckled.

"Much. Thanks, Urameshi."

"Anything to prevent you from going nuts like you did yesterday."

Hiei and I laughed. "Believe me, that was nothing," we stated in unison and I looked at him in bewilderment. A twang of guilt and fear ran through me as I looked at him.

"You've seen me in such a state?"

"A few times."

"I never… attacked you… did I?" I blushed, worry dripping in my tone.

"We'll talk about it later. It's been a long trip and you've already learned a lot. Let's not over do it."

"I can't just leave it at that," I pressed and Hiei just sighed and stood up from his seat at the dining table, taking the few steps to reach me.

"You never attacked. I offered," he stated, kissing the top of my head before walking out the kitchen. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Kimiko, the one thing I don't understand is why you'd been shot in the head. Hiei wasn't with you at that time in your life, so he doesn't know either. Do you remember anything about it?" Kurama inquired.

"I remember that it was a couple. They said something about having a son and that killing me quickly would have been an injustice to him, so I assume that I'd been caught hunting him and they were attempting to avenge his death… I also remember that I had been extremely catty, even on the brink of death." I chuckled dryly with the memory of my last statement before the woman had kicked me unconscious.

"I see…"

"I wish I knew more… Usually I'm careful not to get caught feeding. I wonder what happened for me to make such a huge mistake…"

The room was silent for a while as everyone's eyes were set on me and my mind was lost, thinking of scenarios in which I would possibly get caught. Feeling their eyes set on me, though, I snapped out of it and announced that I was going to take a nap on the roof if anyone needed me before walking outside and jumping to the roof. I lay down and stared up at the clouds as they changed from white, to pink, to orange, to purple as the sun set, still contemplating. Eventually, I dozed off into a fitful, restless sleep as vivid images played behind my eyelids. There wasn't a plot to the images that I saw, but each one wrenched a strong emotional response from me.

_There was a boy that kept recurring. He appeared to be human and didn't look much older than Yusuke, but he was more attractive to me than Yusuke was. His hair was black and ended just below his chin, and his eyes were warm and kind. They reminded me of melted chocolate and his smile was just as sweet as his appearance. Just seeing his face pulled the corners of my lips into something between a smile and a smirk and I felt my thirst spike. He must have been a male I'd hunted to make me want to hunt just thinking of him, but his image appeared over and over again. I must have spent a considerable amount of time with him._

…_but what did any of it matter? Who was this boy? Why did I keep seeing images of him and reacting so strongly to them? Why were they only just now presenting themselves? Had I loved him? And why could I remember this human boy more than I could remember Hiei despite him claiming we'd spent years, perhaps decades together and __knowing__ that I loved him?_

_And then I heard someone calling my name in a voice that pulled at my heartstrings. The boy was smiling, his eyes full of love as he gazed at me, and his lips moved, uttering my name. He called out to me softly at first, and then growing louder and more insistent, his expression contorting in something between pleasure and pain before the pleasure element was gone and replaced by sheer terror._

"_Kimiko!"_

My eyes shot open and I panted, looking around in bewilderment. Everyone had decided to join me on the roof, holding their dinner plates full of food and Yusuke was crouched over me, apparently attempting to awaken me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed before sitting up and looking around again. "Yeah… I'm fine… What brings you all here to the roof?"

"We thought you might be lonely up here by yourself, so we decided to come have dinner with you. We hope you don't mind," Kurama smiled.

"We brought you a plate, too, in case you wanted it. It's fine if you don't, though, since I know human food doesn't do much for you," Yukina blushed with a shy smile so I smiled back at her, accepting the plate of food.

"That is very kind of you. Thank you, Yukina."

She smiled wider and took a seat beside me while Hiei claimed my other side. They were both so close that their scents weren't diluted by anything, so to take my mind from it, I cut a piece from the steak on my plate and put it in my mouth. It was rare and still bloody and I smiled and hummed at the slight charred flavor and tenderness of it.

_*Kurama cooked everyone else's about medium-rare to medium doneness. Even without knowing if you'd eat, he cooked the largest one specifically for you,*_ Hiei stated, his mouth full and eyes only glancing at me before returning to his plate.

I smirked and continued eating. _*You sure enjoy being in my head, don't you?*_

_*Only when it helps me to decide what information you should and desire to know and when to let you know it.*_

"How is the food, Kimiko?" Kurama inquired.

"It's delicious. Thank you." My smile was knowing, kind, and grateful. "You have a gift, Kurama. I prefer blood because it tends to be more satisfying and also because many do not possess the skill or talent to cook as well as this… but I could get used to human food again if it was always this good."

"You're too kind, Kimiko," he chuckled, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

"Do you haf a fing fer Kurama or somefing, too?" Yusuke slurred around a mouthful of steak and potatoes.

"Proper manners were not a subject pressed or enforced with you as a child, were they, Urameshi?" I shot. "Is it really such a strange anomaly to you that a woman can show appreciation to a man without being in or wanting to be in a relationship with him? And could you please not talk with your mouth full? I find it repulsive and barbaric."

"Sorry. I was just asking," he stated, rolling his eyes. "You don't have to be such a prude."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**__** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I simply borrow them to use in my own sick, twisted fantasies like this one. **_

_**Hey everyone! I'm apologizing now because this chapter is kind of an information dump. You learn a lot about Hiei and Kimiko's initial relationship, but the specifics of the people involved and the exact location are nonexistent. I didn't think the details of names or appearances of their "saviors" mattered so I chose not to describe them, focusing more on Hiei and Kimiko, themselves. That means that you can be creative and either make up what these people look like for yourself, or you can just leave it that they exist and they helped, but they are not important. It's up to you. (You'll understand what I'm talking about when you get farther into the chapter, and then it'll all make sense.)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to review. Thanks to SarahWeasley and Roxie1906 for the reviews and feedback, and everyone else for the favorites and alerts and such. Sorry I can't name specifics at the moment, but do know that you're appreciated, whoever you are! You all rock! **_

_–__**Nira**_

Chapter Seven

Everyone had finished eating and I decided to help Kurama wash the dishes as everyone went their own ways to do whatever. It was silent between us for a while as he washed and I rinsed and stacked the dishes in the drying rack before I spoke up.

"Thank you for cooking for me, as well, and being considerate enough to cook my steak specially. That was very sweet of you."

"Hiei told you didn't he?" he chuckled.

"Of course."

"Kimiko, it bothers you that you don't remember anything, doesn't it?" he asked after a pause.

"Beyond belief… and when I try to remember, I get glimpses of things like flashbacks, oftentimes not anything good or to do with Hiei and my time with him prior to our last meeting before my coming here… It's maddeningly frustrating."

"You do know why Koenma asked you to join the team, don't you?"

"He claims it's because he could use my strength, stealth, and tactics to aid the team on missions, but I am not convinced."

"He invited you because Hiei asked him as a favor to bring you here," Kurama smiled.

"But why? There are so many questions being left unanswered!"

"I thought it'd be obvious to you by now."

"If it was obvious, I wouldn't be so infuriated," I snapped, glaring at him.

"If he hasn't told you, it's no place of mine to interfere," he chuckled.

"Oh, hell," I growled, forcefully stacking the last few dishes before storming off to find Hiei.

As soon as I reached the top of the steps and turned the corner into the hallway, I saw Hiei leaning casually against the wall as if he was waiting for me, and when I stepped toward him, he glanced at me with those entrancing crimson eyes of his.

"Yes?" he inquired, noting my expression somewhere between wanting to punch him and begging for answers.

"You know exactly what it is that I want," I hissed, and a smirk played across his face.

"You're cute when you're angry and being stubborn."

"Fuck off," I barked, shoving my door open with Hiei following behind me, calmly sitting on my bed and making himself comfortable while I paced. "It's your own damn fault for not answering any of the questions that you keep reading in my head."

"Because you haven't asked them."

"Never stopped you before."

"It's stopped me every time. I've answered every question you've asked me to the best of my knowledge… I don't read your mind as often as you think I do, Kimiko."

"Then tell me! Tell me everything you know! I want to remember it all so badly that it's been causing me to lose sleep ever since our last meeting. And I've been having flashbacks that never seem to make sense because they're only bits and pieces of events that I'm not quite sure even happened! And I don't want any of that partial answer bull shit, either. I want the full, honest truth, do you understand me?" I demanded, sitting next to him.

He didn't say anything, but his expression was intense, his eyes closed and arms folded. It was then that I took it upon myself to start my onslaught of questions.

"What happened after we hit the ground? How did we survive? We were only children. We couldn't have innately known. And how long did we stay together? What happened? How did I fall so madly in love with you? And when did I know that it was love? Why didn't we stay together? How did we get separated and why? Why did you have to offer your blood to me? Why wasn't I feeding? I want to know everything!"

There was a moment of silence before Hiei sighed and opened his eyes, uncrossing his arms and looking off into the distance and I was pulled into his thoughts, the first image being of my mangled form after we'd hit the ground, and all of a sudden I felt panicked.

_There were sounds of footsteps running toward us and Hiei's gaze swiveled from me to the oncoming noise. There were about five or six demons coming our way and I could feel the conflict in Hiei's thoughts as he debated about whether to be afraid and try to make a run for it somehow (but he couldn't leave me. I'd just saved his life), or to cry out for help. Luckily, upon seeing us, they started asking questions._

"_What happened?" the single woman of the group asked, stopping at Hiei first._

"_She took the fall! She tried to save me! Help her! Please help her!"_

The images got blurry, then, as orders were barked and there was a flurry of movement and Hiei fast forwarded through his memories, summarizing what happened in the parts that he was skipping.

_*I'd told them what happened once they'd gotten us settled. The woman said you had shattered your right shoulder on impact and through the tumble and with how weak you were you'd also broken your spine at your lower back. They took us in, tending to our wounds and nursing us back to health. You were breathing fine, but you were unconscious for a long time. I spent most of my time with the woman looking after you. The woman would only leave your side to get clean water and wash bandages, or cook the food that the men brought back. She would then feed it to you ground up with water so you could get it down.*_

Then I felt tired and a new image became clearer.

_It was dark and Hiei was sitting beside me, watching over me, his gaze blurring in and out with sleep. There was rustling and movement from me and Hiei was instantly alert and awake, holding his breath as he watched me. My eyes fluttered open and I slowly sat up, my shaking hand reaching up to my throat. My breaths were ragged and my eyes were dull and lifeless. Just then the woman came into the room and gasped, rushing over._

"_Thir… sty…" I croaked._

"_I'll go get some water," Hiei said as the woman was kneeling beside us, and he quickly stood and ran to the next room, grabbing a bowl and dipping it into a bucket of water._

"_How are you sitting up? You should be paralyzed," he heard the woman ask, but he was out of ear shot before he could hear my response._

_He was careful not to spill any of the water on his way back, but when he returned, his eyes widened and heart rate increased, his grip on the bowl tightening. I was clinging to the woman, my teeth sunk deep into the side of her neck and eyes still dull and distant but gaining luminosity and clarity with each swallow. I was guzzling her blood so loud that Hiei could hear it from where he stood on the other side of the room, watching me in horror. By the time my expression and eyes had gained enough life to make me conscious of what I was doing, the woman had already lost enough blood to kill her. I tore myself away from her, tears cascading down my face._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I bawled. "I didn't mean to! I couldn't help it! Please! Please don't die! Don't die! I don't want you to die!"_

_Hiei couldn't see the woman's expression, but I felt Hiei's tension subside and become replaced with sympathy toward me. It dawned on him just then why I'd been so weak even before the fall and he was no longer afraid of me, but for me, wondering how the men would react once they got back from hunting. He dropped the bowl of water and ran over to me, grabbing my hand._

"_We have to go right now. We have to get as far away from here as we can," he said, his tone sincere._

_I recognized him, it seemed, and after a short pause, I nodded, wiping away my tears and following him out of the building. We ran and ran as far and as fast as we could without stopping, even when we were dead tired and ready to collapse._

I was thrust back to reality as Hiei cut the mental connection and I stared at him, tears I hadn't even realized had snuck out wetting my cheeks.

"Now do you understand why I was trying to wait to tell you more?" he asked, tenderly holding my face and wiping away my tears. "We have plenty of time… be patient."

I'd remembered what had happened. The woman had tried to coax me into lying back down, but she was warm and I could hear her pulse beating just below the surface of her skin. It had been instinctive. I bit her and the confusion and fear spiked her blood with adrenaline, her body stiffening. When I'd wrenched away from her, realizing what I was doing, her dulling eyes had been accusing as she looked at me… but when she saw how devastated I was, they'd softened.

"Alright… I understand," I sighed. "I'm tired all of a sudden. Can we go to bed?"

"Of course," he smirked, standing up to go to his own room.

"No…" I protested, grabbing onto his shirt. "Stay with me… please."

"Is something wrong?"

I paused, staring up at him, contemplating the question. "No, not really. I just want you with me."

He smiled, so I returned it and both of us got comfortable before crawling into bed. He held me close as I laid on his chest, my mind racing and having a sinking feeling that I wasn't going to get much rest. My thoughts and dreams were going to be plagued. I could just feel it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**__** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I simply borrow them to use in my own sick, twisted fantasies like this one. **_

_**Hey, everyone! Thanks for those of you following and favoriting this story. It makes me really happy to see its popularity starting to pick up. :) I apologize for it taking so long to update. I've been kind of busy lately. My 21**__**st**__** birthday is tomorrow, I've graduated from college, and I'm leaving for boot camp in about a month, so I'm trying to memorize all kinds of military stuff before I get in so I don't get yelled at and in trouble as much. ^^' **_

_**With all that being said, this story will probably be on hiatus come the end of the month simply because I won't have a computer to update with or time to update once I get to basic training. I'll try to update as much as I can until then, but I can't make any promises. Like I said, it's getting down to the wire. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I again apologize for the delay in updates. This is the first story I'm typing, revising, editing, and publishing as I go, so please bear with me. Also, I promise I'll post chapter nine as soon as I possibly can. You'll see why I'm saying that once you get to the end of the chapter. ^^' Please don't forget to review! Reviews are the sustenance of my existence as a writer. XD **__–__**Nira**_

Chapter Eight

My dreams were haunted, just as I'd thought they would be, but it wasn't just bits and pieces this time. The boy I'd kept seeing earlier that day had returned.

_His name was Takashi and we'd been two teens in puppy love, though I was already far older than I appeared to be. I was young and naïve and I'd just arrived in the human world. We spent about a year together and every time we got the chance to be alone, I restrained myself to the point of pain not to bite him and drink him dry. We called it love, but in retrospect, I was enticed and intrigued by the warmth and scent of the blood running though his veins. It smelled sweeter than and not as harsh as the blood of demons that I'd grown accustomed to. _

_I teased and seduced and played with his emotions until I became someone he couldn't see himself without. I made him think that he loved me and that I loved him back. When it came time for us to consecrate our love, as most human teens seek to do with another whom they deem worthy, he invited me over to his house for dinner and a movie. I met his mother and father and had dinner with them. They seemed to like me, but I could sense their tension, as if they could tell that I wasn't human but they couldn't pinpoint what exactly I was. They were hesitant to leave Takashi and me alone, but I'd fallen asleep leaning against him some time during the movie and it had gotten late, so they went off to bed, probably assuming that Takashi would wake me up and take me home._

_He woke me up once the movie had ended and showed me to his room, instead, closing the door behind us. He was a sweet boy and he blushed as he asked the loaded question of what I wanted to do. I could smell the testosterone coursing through his veins with his arousal that he had me alone in his room. It was so tempting and smelled hot and tangy and delicious and I couldn't resist. I'd never smelled anyone so appetizing before in my life. I pulled him into me, forcing my tongue into his mouth which he eagerly accepted and his hands firmly squeezed my rear and pulled my hair. I could taste the spaghetti we'd had for dinner lingering on his tongue, but his scent was intoxicating and I couldn't deny my thirst for him any longer._

_Before long, we were both stark naked and ensnared in each other's arms, hips moving together in a frenzy. It was the most basic of human desires and it was so new and exciting to me the ways our bodies contorted together in seemingly impossible positions. The sharp scent of his sweat, the sounds of squishing and his sex plunged into the deep wetness of my own, the slapping of skin against skin and the low moans that forced themselves from our throats despite our desperate attempts to remain quiet so as not to awaken his parents. It was maddening, but the irresistible morsel that turned the entire experience into one of gluttony was the heat that was coursing through his body. Everywhere his skin met mine felt like fire and I wanted more._

_We climbed and climbed to our orgasms, him__ calling out to me softly at first, and then growing louder and more insistent, forgetting that his parents were sleeping in the room just across the hall. His expression contorted in something between pleasure and pain __and once the wave of euphoric pleasure rushed through him, his testosterone level skyrocketed, my bloodlust shooting through the roof with it. I bit deep into his carotid artery without restraint and as he let out an ear splitting scream of fear, spiking his blood with adrenaline, my own climax came in a powerful rush and I moaned, succumbing to the euphoria and devouring everything that he was. _

_When I'd drained him of every last drop that I could glean, I let out a satisfied sigh, slowly coming down from the orgasmic high and glanced to the door where I vaguely sensed the presence of two bodies through the haze of my sexual and blood-lust drunkenness. His parents stood in the doorway to his bedroom, stunned and bug-eyed, trembling in terrified shock. It was only then that I'd realized what I'd done and made my escape through the window. I hadn't meant to take it that far. I hadn't meant to devour my favorite toy or destroy his family. I hadn't meant to kill him._

My eyes slowly opened and were met by the paleness of Hiei's bare chest surrounded by the darkness of the room. I glided my hand across his chest, noting the stark contrast of my mocha skin with his porcelain even in the dark. I slowly and carefully caressed up to his neck, along his jaw line, and across his cheek, gently tracing my fingertips over his lips taking in the sight and examining how he unconsciously reacted to my touch. He let out a sigh in his sleep, his arm wrapped around me tightening its grip, and his head turning into me.

"I can't ever let myself get carried away with you…" I whispered.

"Not even if I beg for it?"

My eyes widened as they met his gaze and a smirk played across his lips upon seeing the shock on my face.

"I didn't realize you were awake. I'm sorry."

"You've been tossing and turning and mumbling in your sleep. I was worried, so I couldn't sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"I remembered why that couple tried to kill me… I'd been infatuated with their son, Takashi when I first came to the human world."

"What happened?"

"Since catching his scent, I'd started hunting him, but I restrained myself from feeding from him for about a year, it seems… and then I discovered sex with him. I lost myself in it, forgetting who I was, where I was, what I was doing… I was so overcome with sexual desire and bloodlust, and when we climaxed, I bit him and didn't let go. We'd gotten loud and woken his parents up, and when I bit him, he screamed so his parents came running and caught me in the act of draining him while I was coming down from the sexual high and rush from the hunt," I explained.

It was silent for a moment while I traced random patterns from his cheek to his chest and everywhere in between.

"Did you love him?"

"He was like an enticing new toy. I regretted killing him because I'd lost my toy and invoked a rage and suffocating sorrow within his parents, but I did not love him."

"That's why you seem so calm about it… In essence, he'd only been a meal to begin with, you just happened to be playing with him for a while."

"Exactly. My feeding upon him was inevitable. I just hadn't meant to completely devour him… It had been too long since I'd fed, just like with the demon woman who'd helped us after the fall."

"You should really stop denying yourself blood," Hiei chuckled.

"I've grown smarter and more aware over the years. I don't deny myself anymore, though restraint is still in order."

"I see… We should get some rest."

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead so I smiled and sighed, cuddling into him. We woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door.

"Kimiko, Hiei, are you decent? I'm coming in," Kurama's voice came muffled from the other side of the door while Hiei and I stretched and slowly came to the world of the conscious before the door clicked open. "Good morning. Breakfast is ready and as soon as we've finished eating, Koenma has an assignment for us."

I looked at him with clear, still somewhat asleep eyes to see that he was fully dressed and looked ready to take on the day. Then my own appearance struck me and I was wide awake and fully embarrassed. I was sure my hair was unruly and sticking up in every direction and the strap of my tank top was hanging off of my shoulder, so I quickly ran my fingers through the tangled mess of hair in an attempt to tame it a bit. Hiei, on the other hand, seemed unperturbed.

"Good morning, Kurama. Thanks for the heads up," Hiei yawned.

"You're welcome. And Kimiko, Koenma says he'll have a new supply of blood packets for you on Friday, so if you could make the ones you have last until then, he would appreciate it."

"Uh… right… Thanks," I blushed.

He smiled before leaving us to get dressed and Hiei left to his own room to get ready. I quickly showered before putting on a pair of loose black sweat pants with a silver and blue dragon circling up my right leg and a loose fitting plain black tank top. I grabbed my two katanas and strapped them to my hips before tossing on a light blue trench coat with black trim and flames on the bottom and walking to the kitchen. When everyone had finished eating and I'd had a couple heated blood packs, we started walking to Koenma's office.

"Hey, Hiei?" I asked while we were walking.

"Hn?"

"How did you find me again after all that time of being apart?"

He glanced at me and smirked before he answered. "I'd already been in the human world for quite some time, and I'd heard rumors that there was a vampire in the area, so I decided to check it out. I'd felt a demonic aura at the museum and could smell blood, so I followed the aura and when I got closer, I recognized it as yours. At first I didn't believe it, so I got ahead of you to get a better look as you walked past…"

His smirk instantly dropped and his demeanor changed as his expression darkened. I could feel the loneliness and melancholy emanating from him. It pulled at my heartstrings and I took it upon myself to read his mind since I knew he wouldn't tell me what had been on his mind at the time.

"_You didn't recognize me… You made eye contact, but you kept walking… and all I could do was watch as you walked away from me again."_

My breath caught and eyes widened. I looked away from him, blushing and hesitantly reached for his hand.

"_I'm sorry…"_

He laced his fingers with mine, squeezing my hand as we kept walking. His mood had lifted a bit and there was a slight dusting of a blush on his cheeks, but I was the only one to notice it.

"Then what happened?" Kuwabara asked from beside us, obviously listening in on our conversation.

Kurama chuckled knowingly and Hiei's blush deepened. He'd told him, it seemed.

"I invited him over for tea," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Really?" Yusuke asked.

"I thought you'd lost your memories, though," Kuwabara inquired.

"No, I didn't invite him over for tea, you idiots. I vaguely recognized him from a distant part in my mind, and I was intrigued. That's all."

Before the conversation could continue, we were walking into Koenma's office for our assignment.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**__** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I simply borrow them to use in my own sick, twisted fantasies like this one. ^^ **_

_**Please don't forget to review! Thanks to everyone who's favorited, reviewed, alerted, etc. You're the best! Enjoy the new chapter ^^**__–__**Nira**_

Chapter Nine

"It seems we have a missing person case. It had been brought to us before, but we'd been unable to find her at the time and were removed from the case. However, time is of the essence, it seems, so the case has been reopened to us, as well as several other agencies," Koenma stated, showing everyone an enlarged picture of a young girl on a screen behind him once we'd all settled in. "Apparently it's of the utmost importance that we find this young lady as soon as possible. Her father has been searching for her for ages and has even sent his own Special Forces unit to search for her."

"He must be a big shot if he has his own Special Forces unit…" Kuwabara stated.

I examined the picture closely, getting that strange familiar feeling again. She was very young, probably no older than a few years of age, and she had caramel skin, silver eyes, and red-tinted black hair with what appeared to be silver highlights. She looked happy and playful in her elegant midnight blue kimono with silver dragonflies embroidered on it.

"This is the only picture of her that he has, and he admits that it's extremely outdated, so he's not sure exactly what she looks like now. He says the child's name is Miko Akaiyuuki and he's been searching for her since her mother, Arisa committed suicide nearly a century ago."

"A century has gone by, and they still haven't found her?!" Yusuke yelled. "She probably looks nothing like that anymore! How the hell are we supposed to find her with so little information?! And if her mom killed herself, how do we know that the girl is still alive if she was just an infant when it happened?"

"We've checked our records and there was never a Miko Akaiyuuki to cross the River Styx."

Unease crept into me and I felt like we were all being watched. I could very faintly sense a demonic aura unlike anyone on the team's. "What if 'Miko' is just a nickname?" I asked, breathy and still staring at the image on the screen, perplexed.

Everyone stopped and stared at me in shock.

"Do you know this child?" Kurama asked.

"I'm… not sure… And it was more of a thought than anything. I didn't mean anything by it."

"But you have a point. George!" Koenma yelled to his ogre assistant. "Go through the files again and find any names with 'Miko' in them, and let me know if any of them are related to an Arisa Akaiyuuki."

'_No… that's not right…'_ I thought, but brushed it off. I had no clue what I was talking about. My head started hurting so I looked away from the image and shook my head.

"In the meantime, I've created a case file for each of you. It contains information on our client, the child we're in search of, and her mother. It's not much, but it's everything our client was willing to share with us. You're free to search alone or in teams, it's up to you. You're all dismissed."

"Kimiko, are you okay?" Kurama asked as we were walking away.

"Yeah, I'm fine… My head just hurts a little."

"Should we go over this case file?" Hiei inquired as we walked into the kitchen.

I felt the aura again, and like we were being watched, so I looked around.

"_You can sense me… can you not?" _came a deep, silky voice.

"_Who are you?" _I demanded. _"And why hasn't anyone else noticed your presence?"_

"_Because I am only making myself known to you, child. Tell me, why are you so nervous hearing my voice? Do you not recognize it?"_

"_Should I?"_

"Kimiko?" Hiei inquired, noticing my distant tension.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my mind. There's something about that child…" was all I said as I made my way to the patio door and outside toward the forest, the presence following me as I did, and that's when I noticed the small black spider on the floor crawl onto my pants leg.

"_How is it that you have come to lose your memories? You are a vampire. It is not an easy feat," the voice asked._

"_It's a long story. How is it that you know who I am?"_

"_Perhaps you should read that case file of yours. It may jog your memory."_

I could no longer feel the aura or a presence in my mind, but I continued deeper into the forest anyway. When I felt I'd gotten far enough, I jumped into a tree, settling on a sturdy bough. I opened up the folder and came face-to-face with the child again. I perused through the pages and paused at an image of a man. He had mid-neck length unruly black hair with silver streaks and pale gray eyes. He was handsome and appeared young, but his clothing and posture seemed regal. I started flipping through again and stopped at a picture of a woman with crimson hair and silver eyes. It was the woman who had been sobbing profusely and calling my name when Hiei and I had been pushed from the cliff. My eyes widened and breath caught. It couldn't be.

"Kimiko!" I heard someone yell, startling me out of my epiphany. "Kimiko, where are you?!"

I jumped down and walked toward the voices of my teammates. When I'd reached them, Hiei refused to look at me and Kurama looked worried.

"Our client is here. He says he wants to meet us all," Yusuke stated.

"I know…" I stated.

"You know? What do you mean you know?"

"_Hiei, will you walk with me?"_

He looked at me and sighed, noting my pleading expression. I faintly smiled and started walking back into the woods, Hiei following.

"Whoa, hey, where are you two going?!" Kuwabara hollered.

"Go ahead. We'll catch up," I stated.

"But—!"

"Don't take too long," Kurama stated, pushing the others away with him.

"We won't. Thanks, Kurama."

When they were out of sight and hearing, I faced Hiei. "You figured it out, too, didn't you?"

"How could I not?" he huffed. "He's going to take you away from me… again."

"We don't know that for sure…"

"He wouldn't be so desperate to find you, especially now, if he didn't need you for something."

"I'd hope he would, seeing as he's my father," I snapped.

"Kimiko… I've never had an answer, and now that you've lost your memories, I might never have one at all, especially if your father is here to take you back. We were so close and had spent so much time together. We became A-ranked demons together, and then one night you just… left. You didn't even say good-bye… Why?"

He sounded so tired, so melancholy, so angry all at once, and his crimson eyes pierced into mine and I could feel his pain as if it were all my own. Tears spilled over my eyelids and I looked away, holding myself tight.

"I don't want to leave again… I don't… And I know how much it hurts not having answers. I wish I knew, myself. I want to believe that I left for a good reason, but I'm not sure… but please… don't abandon me. Don't leave me out of spite and hurt."

Hiei took the few steps toward me, gently caressing my arm and tilting my chin up so I'd look at him. "I would never abandon you. I'll be here for as long as you need me."

"Don't let me go…" I whispered, kissing him and lacing my fingers with his.

We walked back to the mansion, still hand-in-hand, and when we'd returned, we walked into Koenma's office. Our eyes were met by my father sitting on Koenma's desk, drinking a glass of blood with a young woman standing comfortably beside him and everyone else settled around the room in their usual fashion, so Hiei and I took our spots leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Ah, there they are," Koenma stated.

"Excellent. We can get down to business, then," my father smiled, setting his glass down. "My name is Hisao Akaiyuuki, and this is one of my maids, Miyu. As you have read in your case files, I have searched and traveled the three worlds in search of my daughter for nearly a century after I had heard word that her mother, the love of my life had committed suicide. Being that she was a Koorime and I am not, I was not allowed to investigate, confirm or deny whether or not the rumor was true, though I assumed it was since I had lost contact with her shortly before receiving the news. As the decades passed, I grew more and more desperate to find my daughter for as they did, the closer her crowning date approached."

"Crowning?" Hiei cocked his eye brow, glancing at me.

"When Miko was born, her mother, Arisa, and I agreed that on her one hundredth birthday, I would convert her to a full vampire and she would be crowned as the heir to my estate, being my only child, and wed to a predetermined suitor to ensure that our empire would remain ours with little resistance or interference from our neighboring estate of elemental demons."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, so you're saying that we're looking for royalty?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"And she's to be married?" Kurama added.

"Looking? Boy, you have found her. I was hoping for a more enthusiastic reunion with my beloved daughter, but it seems her memories have been tampered with and she no longer recognizes me…" my father tenderly smiled, looking into my eyes while everyone turned to look at me wide-eyed.

"Kimiko?!"

"So it seems," I sighed and Kurama's eyes softened to pity while Hiei's grip on my hand loosened.

"I recognized you as soon as I laid eyes upon you, my dear. You look just like your mother… Now, we must leave at once to prepare. We are running out of time."

"Do I have to? I've done just fine without you, your money, or your estate, Father," I stated, putting venom in the word "father."

"I know it's a lot to take in, my dear, but it is what your mother would have wanted and you'll get used to it."

"You're misunderstanding me. I refuse to go with you. I don't want your money, crown, or estate. I'm perfectly happy where I'm at," I stated, holding Hiei's hand again and turned to leave. "Thank you for your visit. I think it's time you left, now."

"What a shame. I could reverse the effects of your memory loss. At the very least you would not be so hostile toward your dear father. Ah, I remember when you were a child, you would call me 'daddy,' and we would wreak havoc on the staff with our mischievous antics," he chuckled. "Your mother would often scold us into behaving, but we would always convince her to join in on the fun, as well."

I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes widening.

"Believe me, my dear, I was not nearly as absent as it seems I was. I know what happened. I've known everything that has happened to you while you were in the demon world. You fell off of my radar once you left the demon world and I have been searching for you since. Now that I have found you, I will not let you slip away again."

"If you know so much, why weren't you there?" I snapped, whipping around to glare murderously at him. "Where the fuck were you when those evil, cold-hearted bitches left me for dead when I was just a child? Huh?"

"You have got quite a mouth on you," he glared back.

"Fuck you. I refuse to acknowledge you as my father. You can take your money, your estate, your wedding, and your crowning and shove it all up your ancient, pompous, vampire lord ass."

"I understand your anger. How could you believe me if you do not remember anything? Allow me to show you, my dear. I can prove it all, if you will only give me the chance." His tone had softened again and he reached his hand out tenderly toward me. "Had you been a full vampire, your memories would have returned without any straining or forcing them to. You also would not need as much blood as you do when you feed."

I looked at Hiei and he refused to meet my gaze for a while. I could see the anguish in his eyes, but he sighed and closed them before he finally met his eyes to mine.

"_Go… I won't ask you to suffer not knowing for me."_

"_I'll come back. I promise, I'll come back."_

Hiei let my hand go and slowly walked out of the room, not saying a word to anyone else, and when he'd gotten halfway down the hall, he dashed away and out of sight without even a glance behind him. I stared after him, silent tears streaming down my cheeks, and my father stepped before me, wiping them away.

"All will be well, my dear. I promise you."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note:**__** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I simply borrow them to use in my own sick, twisted fantasies like this one. **_

_**Hey, everyone! I'm apologizing now because this is most likely the last chapter that I'll be posting for a while. I've started typing chapter 11 because I was on a roll, but I'm leaving for boot camp on Tuesday and I won't be able to bring **__**anything**__** with me, not even my phone, so I'll be packing my laptop away by the end of today (Saturday) for reasons and I don't think I'll have time to finish and post it. I'm not sure exactly when I'll be able to update again, but after this chapter, the story will be on hiatus until further notice. Please don't forget to review, though. Until I leave, it'll still make me happy to see that my work is still getting noticed and appreciated. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) ^^ **__–__**Nira**_

Chapter Ten

"Miyu, is the carriage ready?" my father asked.

"Yes, my lord," the young maid replied.

"Excellent. Lord Koenma, I presume our passage back into the Demon World will be an easy one?"

"Everything is set for your return."

"Miko, my dear, now would be the time for you to tie up any loose ends and tend to any business you may have left unfinished. It would also be a good time to say your good-byes."

"I hate good-byes," I stated, blunt and to the point, my expression apathetic. "Young Lord, I'm free to go, correct?"

"Keeping you would involve more politics than I'm willing to deal with, so yes, you're free to go," the Child God sighed.

"Then that's that."

"Very well. Come, Kimiko, Miyu. We must away."

"Kimiko?" Kurama interceded, so I looked at him. "Good luck. I hope you find what you're looking for."

My heart wrenched and breath caught in my throat. I felt tears welling up on my lower lids and turned and started walking away before he or anyone else saw them, biting my lip and forcing myself not to cry despite everything in me screaming to let it all out, my hands balled into fists at my sides. I followed Miyu and my father outside to a black Victorian style carriage drawn by two black demon horses with blood red eyes and leathery red-black wings. There was a man in a top hat and coat tails standing beside the carriage at attention.

"Our business here is complete, Constantine," my father stated with a smile.

"Yes, my Lord," the man replied in a smooth, even tone.

His face was stoic and there was a simple black masquerade mask over his pale gray eyes that seemed to follow my every step as soon as I'd walked into view. He opened the door to the carriage and bowed as my father stepped up. When it was my turn, he offered his hand to help me up, a slight grin gracing his lips and his piercing eyes looking upon me intently. He was young and handsome and as I caught a whiff of his scent, I felt my throat burn with thirst. It was a perfect balance between crisp and refreshing, sweet, spicy, and tangy that reminded me of a vacation on a tropical beach with lively Latin music playing and a cold beverage in my hand. It made me want to dance the salsa and lose myself to the music like I had when I hunted at night clubs in the Human World, but I pushed the thought out of mind, helping myself into the carriage and sitting in the plush seat across from my father.

When Miyu had entered, the door closed behind her and a short moment later, a crack of the reigns was heard before the horses brayed and the carriage started to move. I moved the red satin curtain aside to look out the window as we took off and when we got into the air and were flying over the trees, I caught Hiei's scent on the wind. My heart leapt and eyes frantically searched for him. When I saw him, our eyes locked for a moment before he turned away and disappeared again. My face and heart fell and I closed the curtain again.

"Miyu, when we return to the estate I would like you to show Kimiko to the servants' quarters and have her choose a donor or two. Then show her to her room and tend to her needs."

"Yes, my Lord."

"A donor? For what?" I inquired.

"A blood donor, my dear. You must feed."

"What, are they held captive or something, like cattle?"

"Of course not, child," my father chuckled. "Every one of our donors is a servant by choice at the estate, and they are also donors by choice. Nobody is ever forced to do anything they are uncomfortable with. Even Miyu, here is a servant by choice."

"That's right. Lord Akaiyuuki is a very kind master," Miyu smiled.

"Tomorrow evening we will begin your turning, Miko. Until then, Miyu will be your personal assistant and will aid you in whatever you wish. She will help make your transition home more pleasant and enjoyable."

"It's not my home…" I sulked.

"It will be."

It was about two hours later when we'd reached the estate. It was a large Neo-Renaissance cream stucco castle with a central tower four stories tall and a smaller tower at the right corner of the building only three and a half stories tall. There was a grand courtyard in the center of the building and acres of winding paths and gardens surrounding the structure. Along one of the paths leading behind the castle was an equally lavish smaller building still large enough to be considered a mansion that was in the middle of what appeared to be a self-sustaining farm.

"That smaller building is the servants' quarters, though not all of the estate's servants reside there. There is a wing of the castle for the maids and butlers who take care of everything within the castle walls. That's where I live," Miyu smiled. "The servants' quarters is self-sufficient, too. They tend to all of the horses that the main house uses, as well as the grounds, and there is enough farm land to support a few dozen families. Some families have been at the estate for several generations and enjoy working here so much that they have no intention of leaving."

"I see… It seems so peaceful…" I stated.

"Might that be the first glimmer of interest in the estate that I have seen from you, my dear Miko?" my father chuckled.

"Shut up. I've told you before; I don't want your estate. I just want to remember everything I've lost."

"And you will soon enough, my dear."

It was only moments later when we landed and Constantine opened the door for us.

"If you'll please follow me, my Lady, I'll show you to the servants' quarters," Miyu smiled when we'd all stepped out of the carriage.

"Thanks, but I don't have much of an appetite right now. Will you please just show me to my room? I want to be alone for a while," I sighed, not looking anywhere in particular.

"When was the last time you fed? And I don't mean those putrid blood packages the Child God had supplied you with," my father asked.

I remained silent. I didn't remember. He sighed and looked at Constantine. "May I?"

Constantine unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled it up to his elbow before offering his arm to my father while I looked on in intrigued bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

Father pressed his nail into the flesh of Constantine's wrist and my eyes widened, my heart racing and throat burning.

"No! Don't!"

"I can see the blood lust creeping to the surface, Miko. Do not deny yourself that which you truly desire," Father said, tracing the vein along the inside of Constantine's forearm and enticing a ribbon of red to the surface.

The scent that had tempted me earlier was stronger and unfiltered and sent my throat into a burning inferno. I felt my pupils dilate, fangs lengthen, and body tense. I took in a sharp breath before I held it in and stepped back into a defensive pose.

"Oh my… I was not expecting this much of a reaction from you, my dear. Is his scent really that appealing to you? Or has it really been so long since you last fed?" Father inquired.

"Go to hell…" I barked, glaring daggers at him.

"My Lady, please don't resist it. The desire is apparent in your eyes. I am your willing servant. Please, do with me as you wish," Constantine cooed, locking eyes with me and bowing humbly.

His testosterone spiked and I couldn't hold back the audible moan that escaped my lips, realizing that the whole ordeal was turning him on and that it made his blood smell so much more irresistible. It was then that I realized that I couldn't stop myself. I was too far gone. I couldn't deny anymore that I very badly wanted his life's blood.

"Stand tall, Constantine," I purred, slinking toward him as he did as he was told. "Don't move."

I could hear his heart rate increase with each step closer I took, egging me on. When I was within mere centimeters, my hand tenderly held the side of his face which he melted into with a shaky breath, exposing the length of his neck, and I stood on my toes to bring my lips to the tender, unprotected flesh.

"Be not afraid. I will not harm you, pet," I whispered before sinking my fangs into his carotid artery.

He took in a sharp breath before letting it out in a contented sigh, melting into me. I drank my fill, careful to drink only enough to satisfy me and hummed before withdrawing my fangs. I licked the two puncture wounds to seal them and gave his neck a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, Constantine," I smiled, taking a step back.

"It was my pleasure, my Lady," he purred in response, bowing again.

"It seems hunting has become something sensual and erotic for you, my dear. I am pleased to see that you are still as tender as ever, however," Father cleared his throat.

"It isn't called 'blood lust' for no reason."

"I suppose you have a point," he chuckled. "You show quite a knack for restraining yourself, as well. I am quite impressed."

"I had to learn restraint so as not to kill everyone I fed from. I grew fond of a few of them and wanted to keep them around."

"Like that boy whose hand you refused to let go of at the Child God's manor?"

"Miyu, my room, please?" I croaked after a short pause as I tried to suppress my tears.

"Y-Yes, milady," Miyu blushed and hurried to lead the way.

"Good night, Constantine. And thank you, again."

"Good night, milady. Sleep well."

When I'd gotten to my room, I thanked Miyu and closed myself in. It had a burgundy, cream and gold color scheme and was much bigger and grander than any room I'd had before. As I looked around, I felt small and alone. I sighed and decided to take a shower in the bathtub that resembled a stone waterfall, hoping the heat and steam would fill the cold emptiness creeping into me. It hadn't. I actually felt worse, as if the heat had only intensified the seeping loneliness. When I'd gotten out, the only night clothes I could find were slinky night gowns made of silk and satin which didn't help any with the warmth that I was seeking.

I looked at the bed and hugged myself, holding back a sob. Just like everything else in the castle, it was massive. The bedding was Egyptian cotton, but the pillows and comforters were velvet. I could at least find warmth in them, but it didn't help take away the empty melancholy. Everything in me screamed for company and comfort. I needed to find solace somehow, but the one I truly longed for was a world away and probably never wanted to see me again for all the hurt and pain I'd put him through over the years. I paced around the room, too restless to sleep, but emotionally exhausted.

Each pass grew quicker and more insistent and the walls that I'd been building up and building up since watching Hiei walk away were just as quickly crumbling and letting loose the flood of tears that they'd been holding back until I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees and screamed, holding myself as if I'd fall apart if I didn't. I wanted so badly to be with him, to feel his warmth, to be held in his arms with such reverence as one would show a living goddess, to just be with no pretenses of who or what I was supposed to be.

I missed him.


End file.
